Bring back the innocence
by Miiv12
Summary: (Undertale&Underfell Skelebros)(No shipping this time)UTSans/Blue UFSans/Red UTPaps/Mostly Paps UFPaps/ Mostly Papy. Underfell Sans comes to the Undertale universe,seeking help from his counterpart and his brother. His Papyrus is getting out of hand,and he wants to have another chance with him,but it seems like his plan has a minor setback (full cover on my DeviantArt page)
1. Chapter 1

Sans woke to a strange "snap" like sound in the middle of the night.  
Thinking it was just Papyrus in the kitchen,he tried to get back to sleep,  
but the sounds coming from downstairs weren't loud enough to be his brother,  
that could only mean that they had a visitor.  
He sat up on his bed,the covers were halfway on the floor already so he didn't need to  
move them much.  
He yawned and opened the door,and was instantly tackled by another  
short skeleton.  
Sans felt his breath escape him when he hit the floor,hitting his skull on the door,  
he was dazed for a moment,but his vision cleared when his attacker grabbed his  
shirt and shook him,shouting in a very familiar voice.

"C'mon you little shit,i didn't come here just so you could faint when i actually want you awake!"  
Sans shook his head and looked up,he grimaced when he saw Underfell Sans,  
or better known as Red,sitting on top of him.  
"What are you doing here Red?It's in the mi."  
Before he could finish his sentence,he noticed the red marks under Red's eye sockets,  
and the bright red tears the dark skeleton still had in his sockets,which were slowly falling on  
Sans',or in this case Blue's face.  
"Red?"

The usually tough skeleton broke down.  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"  
Blue flinched at the loudness of his voice,surely if he had ears they would be ringing.  
Blue was suprised when Red suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck,shoving his head  
on his shoulder,his crying only getting worse.  
Papyrus opened his door and stepped into the hallway,he was about to ask what was going on,  
but stopped himself when he noticed Red clining to his brother.  
"It's just too much,i can't do this anymore…"

Blue looked at his brother,looking unsure of what to do.  
Papyrus understood what was wrong and walked over to the two,  
he somehow managed to get Red to let go of Blue,he hugged the weeping skeleton close to his chest,  
using one hand to rub Red's spine in a comforting manner.

With Red no longer clinging to him,Blue sighed and spoke in what must have been  
the calmest tone he had ever used with Red.  
"Okay man,what's wrong?"  
Red's crying decreased,but the tears kept falling,even still he tried to appear as  
tough as he possibly could,which wasn't very much.

"It's Papyrus,he's just getting worse!He..he almost killed me earlier."  
Blue looked over to his brother,who stared at Red,worry clear on his face.  
"So..i came here,to ask you for..help."


	2. Failure?

Blue wasn't quite sure if he'd heard right,but he could have sworn that Red  
had just asked them for help.  
"Come again?"  
Red groaned and turned to look at Blue,he was obviously irritated.  
"I said i need help!Don't make me say it again,it already hurts my non existent ego."  
He growled but didn't move away from Papyrus' embrace.

Blue could have started laughing,the oh so edgy Underfell Sans,was asking for help,  
from them no less.  
But the face his brother was making told him that he would recive  
quite a rant if he laughed when the other skeleton was so distressed.

"Help with what?Your brother?Paps already talked to him,you know he won't listen."  
Red frowned and put his hand in one of his pockets,searching for something.  
His face light up when he found what he was looking for,which turned out to be an old  
looking piece of paper.  
"This is what i need help with."  
He handed the paper to Blue,who looked over the text,his sockets seemed to  
widen when he realized what was written on the paper.  
"A spell?Really Red?"  
His counterpart gave him a death glare and snatched the paper from him  
and handed it to Papyrus so he could see what was written on it as well.  
"Yeah,this is how desperate i am okay?!I don't know what else to do."  
Papyrus read the title of the spell out loud.  
"A restart spell?"  
Red nodded.  
"It's my only chance,i don't know what it does excatly,but at this point i'll  
try anything."  
The two brothers looked at each other,both had unsure expressions on their faces,  
but for different reasons.  
"Why do you need our help excatly?"Blue asked.  
Red stood on his own now,he was trying to collect himself so he could explain properly.  
"Because,i don't know much about this kind of magic,i can't do it on my own,  
i thought that with you two helping it would actually work."  
Blue nodded.  
"Alright,but just so you can stop bothering us."  
Blue offered his hand to Red,who grinned and shook it.  
"But..what about your brother?"  
They both turned to look at Papyrus,who was standing right behind Red.  
"What about him?"  
Papyrus huffed at Red's question.  
"Your not doing this behind his back are you?  
I doubt you have his permission to do something like this."

Red face palmed.  
"Of course i don't idiot!He would kill me for even thinking about this!"  
Papyrus frowned.  
"But this is about him too,it's not right to do something like this without him knowing."  
Red seemed about ready to attack,but Blue knew he wasn't stupid enough to do so.  
He hoped he wasn't at least.

"I don't care!If this is what it takes to get him to stop then i'll do it!Do you think i'm doing this  
just for my own good?!NO!I Don't want him to hurt me anymore,but i doubt he's happy like this either!  
He's always angry and only let's it out on me!I want us both to have another chance okay?!"

Papyrus went quiet after Red's outburst,the shorter skeleton was starting to cry again,  
but tried to keep the tears from falling this time,he was shaking too.  
Blue felt pity for Red so he stepped forward and looked over to his brother.  
"Bro,he does have a point,shouldn't we try this if there's a chance it will help?"  
Papyrus looked conflicted,switching his gaze between the shorter skeletons,  
as if one of them would tell him that they didn't have to do this after all.  
When neither said anyhing,Papyrus sighed and nodded.  
"Alright,the great Papyrus wants to help..but i still think this is wrong!"

Red wiped the tears from his sockets and took a deep breath.  
"Okay,this is what we're gonna do." 

* * *

Underfell Papyrus,also know as Edgy or Fell,woke up the next morning like any other,  
the only difference was that the house was quiet,there was no snoring,or any  
pitiful whinging which usually could be heard through the wall that separeted  
his room from Sans'.  
Suspicious,he stood up and headed to his brothers room,and like he expected,  
found it empty.  
"Sans?!"  
No answer.  
Now that,was strange.  
Sans rarely woke up before him,and even when he did,he would either lay on his bed,  
or on the couch,drinking mustard like it was what kept him alive.  
"Sans!"  
Still nothing,perhaps the little shit had died overnight.  
No,there was no dust in the room,just dirty clothes and empty bottles.  
He started looking around the house,still no sign of the other skeleton.  
Perhaps he's at that stupid bar,Papyrus thought to himself.  
But just as he was about to leave the house to check the hellhole,a familiar "snap" sound echoed  
through the house.  
"Oh great.."  
He muttered,such a great timing for a visitor.  
"Who is it?!"  
Seems like whoever it was had opened a portal upstairs.  
"It's me!The great Papyrus!"  
Oh god.  
Not that idiot.  
Fell groaned in annoyance and walked up the stairs,  
just when he reached the top another version of himself opened the door to his room  
and grinned at him.  
"Hello Fell!"  
He greeted,which only earned him a glare.  
"What do you want?I'm in the middle of something."  
His brighter counterpart stepped closer,as if he would find out what he was thinking  
if he was close enough.  
"Are you looking for your brother?"  
Fell was shocked that his assumed idiotic counterpart would come to that  
conclusion so fast,but he hid his suprise from the other Papyrus.  
"Yes,i assume you know where he is?"  
He received a rapid nod as an answer.

"Yes!He came to our universe last night,he had a breakdown or two,  
but he's sleeping now!I thought that you would propably be worried if he wasn't here,  
so i just came to let you know."  
Fell wanted to slap his poor excuse of a brother so badly,but he would have to  
contain himself for a while longer.  
"I'll come take him back now,move."  
His counterpart did as told and moved out of the way so Fell could walk through the portal.  
Once he stepped out he realized that he was in the livingroom  
of the Undertale brothers,  
but what caught his eye was that most of the furniture had been moved.  
He also noticed his brother and the other Sans were standing on the other side of the room.  
He was about to march over and grab his brother when suddenly his arms  
were grabbed and he was kept still by his counterpart,the portal closed behind him.  
"What are you doing?!Let go of me!"  
Papyrus looked apologetic as far as Fell could see,  
which wasn't much considering he was held still by the said skeleton.  
"I'm sorry,but i can't do that."  
Fell was about to ask what he meant but stopped when he felt  
his soul be pushed down by blue magic.  
"Release me!Now!"  
He was ignored,his counterpart stood behind him while Blue  
and Red stood on either side of him.  
"Sans!What is the meaning of this!?"  
He struggled against the blue magic,but the grip on his soul was too strong,  
his magic wouldn't work either.  
"Just stay still boss,it will make this a lot easier."  
Before Fell could start shouting again,he was blinded by a bright light  
coming from his captor's souls,their magic glowing bright as they prepared  
it for something.  
Were they..no,oh no they weren't.  
"Traitor!How dare you try to cast a spell on me!"  
Red didn't answer him,instead he concentrated on the magic,  
building it up until it gathered into a ball of light,the same happened with  
the Undertale brothers,they let the magical orbs go and watched as they floated  
towards Fell.  
He screamed when the orbs met right above him,an explosion  
of light forced the three skeletons to shield their eyes and take steps back,  
the people outside the house watched in wonder as the bright light and the scream  
faded into nothing.  
Some froze to their places,while others rushed towards the house to see if  
the skeleton brothers were alright.

Once the light faded completely there was a blast of energy,which send  
Blue,Red and Papyrus flying in different directions,  
the house shook and the people of Snowdin panicked,but they were unable to get inside,  
and no one answered when they called for the brothers,the monster kid was sent to Waterfall to get Undyne,while the others waited and hoped for the best.

It was a good thing they had moved the furniture,the couch softened Blue's and Red's impact,  
while Papyrus was not as lucky,he hadn't hit the wall too hard.  
Blue groaned in pain from both the impact and from the light that blinded him  
for a moment.  
He hissed when he tried to look around,and taken Red's similar reaction,he assumed he  
was having trouble seeing as well.  
"Bro?Are you okay?"  
"Yes brother,how about you?"  
Blue chuckled.  
"I can't bear the pain bro."  
Papyrus screamed and stood up,he was about to scold him but fell silent.  
Blue grew worried when he didn't hear his brothers usual rant,he opened his eyes to  
see if Papyrus was alright.  
Red rubbed his sockets and opened them slowly,trying to adjust to the light.  
Three sounds filled the air.  
One a horrified scream.  
Another suprised gasp.  
And the last was a loud squeal.

On the floor,where Underfell Papyrus had been screaming only minutes ago.  
Was now an unconscious baby bones.


	3. Papy

The three adult skeletons found themselves staring eyes wide at the small child laying on the floor.  
Papyrus was the first to move when he rushed to the child to make sure he wasn't hurt.  
Blue and Red stayed still,both trying to process what had happened.

Red snapped out of his trance when a whine ran through the room,  
it had come from his now much smaller brother,who was apparently disturbed when  
Papyrus lifted him off of the floor.  
"Shit.."  
Was all he managed to say before creating a portal and running through it.  
Blue tried to grab Red when he realized what he was doing.  
"Get back here!"  
But Red was already gone,Blue would have created another portal to go after him  
if it wasn't for Papyrus calling him.  
"Sans!Let him go,i need help!"  
Sans was going to protest at first but decided against it,  
he walked over to his brother to take a closer look at the baby bones.

It was hard to belive that the child his brother was holding was the same  
cruel,bloodthirsty monster they knew his adult version to be.  
His cheekbones weren't as sharp,there was no nasty scar over his left eye,  
not to mention..dare he say, peaceful expression on his unconscious face.

"Sans,can you get some of Frisk's spare clothes for him?"  
The older brother nodded and headed upstairs to Papyrus' room,where they kept  
the humans clothes in case they visited,which was quite often.

Sans took a simple purplish-blue sweater with two pink stripes  
and maching pants,he walked back downstairs and handed the clothes to Papyrus.  
"Could you hold him while i put them on?"  
Sans wished he could have said no,it was a weird thought,  
having Fell so close without having to worry about his minor HP.  
He did as his brother asked,after the child was clothed he laid him on  
the couch.

"Uuhh bro,what exactly are we gonna do?"  
Papyrus rubbed his chin,thinking over the options.  
"We wait!Surely Red will come back at some point..  
wasn't the spell supposed to work this way?"  
Sans looked around the room,he spotted the paper on the table and read it over again.

"Restart spell.  
Restarts the spell casters desired chances within a person,  
in which way things are restarted varies depending on what is being  
restarted."  
Sans threw the paper over his shoulder and smacked himself on the face.  
"Red really didn't think this through."  
Papyrus picked up the paper and looked over to the child on their couch.  
"But what did we restart exactly?"  
Sans sighed and rubbed his skull.  
"There were three spell caster's,so maybe it restarted all our desires?  
I have no idea what i wanted to chance,what about you?"

"Well,i've always wanted him to be less..Fell?"  
"You mean an emotionless asshole?"  
Papyrus glared at his brother.  
"Language!But yes,i suppose that's it."

A soft moan caugh their attention,the two brothers turned towards the couch,  
where the child was sitting,rubbing his eyes.  
"Brother..?"  
He looked up and froze when he saw two strange monsters,  
who were too scared to move.

The child's eyes widened and he jumped off of the couch and ran to the door,  
but was caught by Sans' magic.  
He levitated him back to the couch,once set down the child clenched a pillow,as  
if it would shield him from danger.  
"..Who are you?And where's my brother?"  
His voice was high pitched,yet soft,very similar to the one Sans recalled Papyrus had  
when he was the same age,the kid was shaking and it was unclear  
wheter he was going to cry or try to run again.

"Wow kid,calm down,we're not gonna hurt you or anything."  
The child stared at Sans,and slowly lowered the pillow he was holding so  
they could see his face.  
"..Promise?"  
Both brothers said "promise" at the same time,this calmed the small skeleton,  
so much so that he put the pillow on his lap and looked up at the two  
older monsters with such trust he could have been a puppy.

"Okay,this is gonna sound weird,but we're actually your brother and you from  
another universe,which is where we are right now."  
Silence.  
"Prove it."  
The brothers looked at each other,Sans chuckled and had a gleam in his eye,  
which Papyrus knew all too well.  
"Sans don't you dare.."  
"C'mon bro,we got to get the kid to trust us,but do you know what you shouldn't trust?  
The child shook his head.  
"Atoms,they make up everything."  
Papyrus groaned and told Sans to stop,he didn't.

The child didn't react.  
"Nothing?You've gotta be kitten me."  
Papyrus turned Sans around to face him and glared at his older brother.  
"Sans stop while you still have a chance."  
Sans looked at the child over his shoulder.  
"My bro doesn't really appreciate my puns,their too tearable for his taste."  
"Sanssss"The said skeleton could feel the air around them grow tense,  
he wanted to see how far he could go.

"Bro,don't have a hissy fit."  
The sound of a bone being summoned filled his ears,  
he got ready to dodge when another sound filled the air.  
Laughter.

The brothers turned to look at the child sitting on their couch,  
who was laughing so hard he almost fell on the floor.  
Sans and Papyrus could only watch,both unable to say anything as  
the monster they never saw even crack a smile laughed his heart out.  
When he finally calmed down and wiped the tears away,he noticed the  
older monsters still staring at him.  
"Umm,did i..do something wrong?"  
Papyrus was the first to snap back to reality.  
"No!It was just nice to see you laughing,even if it was because of those poor puns."  
Sans huffed dramatically.  
"My puns aren't poor,you just don't understand comedy bro."  
Papyrus was about to tell Sans otherwise,but a gentle tug on his scarf got his attention  
he turned to the child standing next to him.  
"..But if i'm in another universe,then where is my brother?"

Now that was a good question.  
Papyrus looked at Sans,voicelessly begging that the older had come up  
with something,they couldn't just tell the kid his brother had run away in panic  
after they accidentally turned his brother into a child.

"He,has something to take care of,so he told us to look after you  
till he comes back."  
The child nodded,but had a saddened look on his face.  
Thankfully Papyrus interrupted the moping.  
"What should we call you then?It would be confusing to have two Papyrus' in the house!"  
The child looked up at him,blinked and answered.  
"I guess you can call me Papy,my brother calls me that all the time."  
Sans was uncomfortable with the idea,he didn't trust the kid completely,  
after all,Fell was a schemy monster.  
Papyrus however,was far more trusting than his brother.  
"I hope you like it here Papy!Oh,i forgot to ask!Do you like spaghetti?"

Papy nodded eagerly and followed Papyrus to the kitchen,the usual clanking sounds  
of the pots and pans hitting the table,and in some cases the floor filled the air.  
Sans sat on the couch,pretending to be asleep while watching the two in the  
kitchen,keeping a close eye on..Papy.


End file.
